1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined hand glove and aerosol device, wherein a small cylindrical canister of an aerosol repellent, (e.g., Mace.TM.), is held unobtrusively and securely in a glove preferably made of spandex material. The invention is worn by a person for protection against sudden assaults from humans and animals. A unique position for the canister and method of activation is shown. The repellent canister has a hook material patch which attaches to a loop material patch positioned approximately between the first and third knuckles of the index finger. Therefore, bending the fingertip quickly activates the aerosol repellent. The glove has a pocket which secures the bottom portion of the canister. The glove can be tipless or a complete glove for cold weather. Other repellents such as a pepper spray and even a canine high frequency alarm can be utilized with the glove.
2. Description of Related Art
The relevant art describes various gloved devices, but fails to suggest or teach the advantageous position of the aerosol repellent canister attached to an index finger of the glove and operable by the mere bending of a fingertip. The art of interest will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,121 issued on Feb. 18, 1992, to Jacqueline E. Wallace describes a glove with a pocket for holding Mace and method of making same. A glove, mitten or a palmar band has a Mace container placed in a pocket crossing the palm region and activated by a thumb. Alternative methods of fastening include snaps, zippers, clips, hook and loop material, adhesives, and the like. The glove and pocket may be made of fabric, leather and the like. The glove may have fingers, partial fingers, be fingerless or be like a mitten, and it may be either right or left handed. The pocket may have an inner surface or band which is non-skid such as rubber or elastic. The pocket may be open at both ends or have a flap. However, there is no suggestion for placing the Mace canister in the upright position under an index fingertip as taught in the present invention, and contrariwise the patent teaches the singular use of the thumb for activating the Mace.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,980 issued on Mar. 19, 1985, to Dayton M. Butcher describes a security hand band of bright colored, waterproof cloth with reflectors and hook and loop material to attach to the hand and to hold a canister of tear gas. Again, the tear gas canister is held across the palm and activated by a thumb. The object of having a distinctive bright and reflective hand band is diametrically opposed to the purpose of the present invention wherein the aerosol repellent canister is held in an unobtrusive but ready position for use against an assault by humans or animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,997 issued on Sep. 8, 1942, to Earl P. Merrion describes a tool carrier for gloves. The tool with two handles, e.g., fruit clipping tool, is held in an attached sleeve positioned across the palm and under the thumbstall by one handle. There is no suggestion for changing the position of the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,339 issued on Dec. 2, 1986, to Raymond A. Peters describes an illuminating glove having an elastic sleeve mounted on its upper side, i.e., back of hand, for holding a flashlight with a flexible mounting clip supported by a panel in the sleeve's wall. The sleeve is positioned along the thumb for the flashlight to point in the direction of the fingers. There is no suggestion for any other position on the glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,242 issued on Feb. 21, 1989, to Billie J. Bolton describes a tissue packet holder incorporated on the back of a leather ski glove. The holder has two crossing flaps held with hook and loop material. There is no suggestion for any other position on the glove for the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,637 issued on Apr. 2, 1991, to Edward M. Lonon describes a glove with utility attachments such as a container for cigarettes, driver's license, credit cards, pens, pencils, comb, mirror, watch, radio, first aid equipment, or a decorative figure or symbol removably attached to the back of the glove with hook and loop material. There is no suggestion for any other position on the glove for the utility attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,547 issued on Mar. 17, 1992, to Carol S. Kerns describes a self defense glove which includes a plurality of flexible metallic abrasive strips mounted to the palm side on the fingers and thumb by hook and loop material. The back surface of the glove also has a square patch. There is no suggestion for pockets or for attaching other implements to the glove.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.